


Lost Memories

by inej_ghafa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inej_ghafa/pseuds/inej_ghafa
Summary: Ginny and Harry have moved into their own house. However, something seems missing. That is, until they come across Harry's parent's old furniture.





	Lost Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So, this literally all manifested from a dream I had last night from where I was in Ginny's shoes and these events played out. No idea why I was dreaming this, but am glad because it manifested this fanfiction! Enjoy!

Harry stood in the living room of his new house. Right now it was empty, a blank canvas for him to work on and put love into. A broad smile spread across his face. It had been a few years since the war, but now he had something to call his own. A home.

Speaking of home, the love of his life came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. “Hiya” she greeted, kissing his shoulder. He turned around to envelop her in his arms, burying his face in her hair and enjoying the flowery scent. Ever since he had told Ginny about the contents of his Armortenia potion she wore it constantly, and never failed to tease him about it either.

“Like the smell?” She grinned cheekily before rising up to kiss him as he rolled his eyes at her fondly. “I have good news for you actually.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at that, looking down at her. “Do tell.”

She gave him a small, almost nervous, smile. “I found some furniture I liked for our house finally.”  
“That’s great!” Harry enthused. “You’ve been so fussy about it all I thought we were never going to be able to move in.”

Ginny slapped him on the arm lightly. “Rude. Well it has all been for a purpose anyway. Harry, I recovered your parents old furniture.”

Harry gaped down at her, stunned for words. “You…what?”

Ginny shrugged a shoulder. “I went to Godric’s Hollow initially but everything had been cleared out. So I started asking around and found that Remus had been looking after it at his house. Looking after it for you actually - he wanted to give it to you when you moved in to your first home. So I thought it would be perfect for us.” Harry remained quiet and she bit her lip. “Unless you don’t want it I can give it back..”

“No Ginny” he kissed her once, and deeply. “I can’t thank you enough this is amazing. You’re amazing. I just” he drew in a breath, “It’s all a lot to take in.” He gazed at her adoringly. “But I can’t believe you did this for me.”

Ginny smirked up at him. “I swear you say that everytime I do something nice for you. Not that I’m complaining, but maybe you should start believing people actually love you and want to do nice things for you?”

Harry grinned back at her. “Yeah, maybe.”

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Ginny spun around. “That will be my idiot brother finally here with the furniture!” She ran to the door excitedly, tugging her fiancé along excitedly. Flinging the door open, they looked out to see Ron waiting.

“Hey mate” he greeted as Harry hugged him. Ever since the war Harry had started greeting those he loved with long hugs. He knew that it was safer now, but you never knew when it was the last time you would see someone as he had found out many times in the past. “Can you come help me move it in?”

Half an hour later they had moved all the furniture in, including a couple couches, a dresser, a coffee table and a bookshelf. Ginny and him stepped back to admire the new furniture in the lounge, minus the dresser.

“It looks perfect in here” Ginny smiled. “Though that bookshelf seems a bit askew, mind moving it to the right a bit would ya Harry?” She asked cheekily. 

Harry obliged, knowing all the while it was just so she could check him out as he shifted furniture. But as he started shifting the shelves he noticed the middle shelf wasn’t slotted in properly. He went to adjust it and accidentally pulled it out. As he did so, papers flew out from a gap in the shelving and fluttered to the ground.

Harry stared at the papers with a blank look, stunned. He slowly reached down to pick up a photo. It was a photo of four young boys, wearing graduation robes and jostling with each other and laughing, as fireworks went off behind them. Instantly his dad, Sirius, Remus and Peter were distinctive. Harry felt tears spring to his eyes, and he looked up to see Ginny looking at him worriedly. Immediately when he looked she came to him and inspected the photo himself. He heard her draw in a breath.

“Oh” Ginny exhaled in understanding. She bent down and grabbed some more pieces of paper lying on the ground, and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. They sat down together and she rested her head on his shoulder while he wound his arm around her automatically. Harry felt like he was in a dream, still trying to comprehend what he had found.

Ginny started sifting through the photos. There were photos of his mum and dad at school with all their friends, as well as photos from when they were younger with their families. Harry had never seen his grandparents properly before. A smile soon spread across his face as he realised what he had come across. This was more valuable to him than words could express.

Then Ginny pulled out a thick wad of paper which had been sitting underneath it all. Her eyes scanned the lines and she gasped. “Harry, do you know who wrote these?” She passed them over and he instantly knew whose handwriting it was. It was his mother’s. She wrote in the same style she had in the letter he found at Grimmauld Place. They seemed to be notes and observations and were all dated. He picked out the words horcrux and Tom Riddle, as well as the words prophecy and Harry.

“Ginny” when Harry spoke his voice was thick with emotion. “I think my mother knew she was going to be killed by Voldemort and so she wrote these” he gestured to the notes “in the hope that someone would find them and continue on trying to stop him. She knew we were all going to die.” His voice cracked and Ginny held him by his shoulders.

“Hey, hey Harry, look at me” she forced him to look into her eyes. They had promised each other after the war that when any of them started crying and moping they would stop each other. Otherwise they would never stop crying. Also, so they could dwell on the happy memories of those they had lost instead of thinking of what they had lost. “Look at these” she shook the photos in his face. “Why would you mother hide these if thought you were all going to die and that all was lost? Wouldn’t she just give them away to loved ones or get rid of them? No Harry. She hid them for you.” Ginny smiled at him lovingly. “She hid them away so they would be safe for when you could find them. She had hope for a future still. She had hope in you.”

Harry smiled back at her then, feeling light a weight had been lifted. Ginny got up. “Now, shall we go find some frames for these?”

It never brought Harry more joy that when his children were born years later, he was able to point them to the pictures on the wall when they asked about their grandparents, and remember his parents in their prime at their happiest.


End file.
